The Importance of Divination
by Della Delany
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been skipping classes. Her big brother isn't happy. Warning: Spanking of Teenagers.


Ron Weasley walked the hallways of Hogwarts castle looking for something to do without his best friend Harry Potter. Harry had lied to Ron and entered the Triwizard tournament alone. The two boys were quarreling for the first time in a long while, which left Ron at a loss with how to spend his breaks between classes. As Ron contemplated finding his friend Hermione to help him with an essay for potions class, he spied a shock of red hair turning the corner.

Ginny was wandering the corridor slowly, her long hair swaying behind her. Ron frowned. _Aren't 4th years the only ones with this period free? _

"Ginny! Ginny wait up!" he called as he jogged to catch up with his little sister. "Don't you have class?"

Ginny grinned, "It's just Divination," she remarked casually, "A person can only take so much Trelawney."

"You're skipping class! How did you manage that?" he asked, incredulously. _Baby sisters aren't supposed to skip class._

She smiled mischievously. "Ah," she said, the playfulness in her tone, "Trelawney isn't the smartest bat in the cave. I told her that I have foreseen _terrible _things happening if I attend class. She believes every word. I've done this all year, and I haven't gotten detention or house points taken away yet."

Ron sighed and fixed his sister with a steely glare. "I know that it's absolutely no fun, but that doesn't give you the right to skip it. What if there's an exam in class that day? How do expect to pass if you don't take the tests?"

"Ron," Ginny said in disbelief, "You can't honestly believe that I'll need Divination once I'm out of Hogwarts, do you?"

"No I don't, but that isn't ground for you to fail it. Mum'll have kittens, and all for what? An extra hour of doing nothing. You can drop it in your sixth year, but for now, you'd better go to class and keep your marks up."

He took a deep breath, tired from his tirade and feeling oddly like his Mum.

"Fine Ron," she rolled her eyes obviously irritated at being lectured by her brother, "I won't skip again."

She walked away in a huff as Ron muttered, "You'd better not."

-+-+-

As it turned out, Ginny did skip Divination again. Four times. Needless to say, Ron wasn't pleased when he found out. He was beginning to get fed up with his little sister's rule breaking.

-+-+-

Ron was lying on his bed trying to decipher his own handwriting, so that he could finish his History of Magic essay. Harry, who Ron had patched things up with after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, was on the four-poster across from him, lazily perusing the Marauders Map.

"Hey Ron?" he asked, frowning.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should warn Ginny against roaming the corridors. With someone out to get me, and after what happened to Barty Crouch…" he trailed off.

"Ginny isn't class?" Ron asked slowly.

"No. See?" Harry set the map down on Ron's bed. Ron looked down, and sure enough, Ginny was not in Professor Trelawney's classroom.

He tried to control his breathing, anger rising quickly.

"Can I borrow the map for a bit, mate?"

"Yeah, sure. I ought to be working on Flitwick's essay, anyway."

Ron lifted the map and snatched the item in his bedside drawer into his bag.

He'd had a feeling he'd need it.

-+-+-

Using Harry's map he'd found her easily, in an empty corridor with a tapestry in it. Ron glared at his sister and began to pace, trying to think of a place where they wouldn't be found.

All of a sudden, a door appeared in the wall. He opened it and glanced inside. There was a room that looked much like the Gryffindor common room inside. To livid to be confused, Ron dragged Ginny in by her left arm, and sat her down on the couch.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ginny glared up at him and crossed her arms. "What was that about? You can't just haul people into random rooms. You won't make many friends that way."

"You weren't in Divination again today."

"So?" she asked, shrugging.

"So, what have I told you about skipping classes?" he said, frustrated.

Ginny smiled innocently at her brother.

Shaking his head, Ron sat down and pulled Ginny across his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked eyes widening.

"Something I should have done a while ago. If talking to you rationally won't get you to go to class, this will.

SMACK!

Ginny yelped as the first smack landed on her backside, and struggled more as he flipped her skirt up and tugged down her knickers.

"Stop it Ron!"

Ron barely listened as he rained down hard swats on her upturned bottom.

"Why should I? You didn't stop skipping your classes."

He held tightly to her waist as he continued to spank her. Ginny jumped at each whack.

"Alright, I understand! I won't skip any more. Now let me up!'

Ron paused for a moment, digging in his bag before sitting up and laying the wooden hairbrush on her cherry red bottom.

Ginny struggled more, "No Ron! Please!"

Ron readied himself as he brought the brush down fast and hard, again and again. She whimpered and pleaded, but he held strong, peppering her backside with hard slaps.

"I've already talked to you about skipping your classes, but you continued to make the wrong decision. I'm only doing this because I care about you, and you'd better take something away from it, or this won't be the last time you're in this position.

At this point Ginny started to sob before finally managing a feeble, "I'm s-sorry!"

The smacks stopped as he scooped her up into his arms whispering to her as she buried her face in his sweater.

"It's alright Ginny. It's all over, I know you won't do it again," he said, kissing her hair.

Ginny tearfully looked up at him, settling herself on his shoulder.

"You're a great prat, do you know that?"

Ron blinked and raised his eyebrows at her, and then shrugged. He pecked her on the forehead and grinned at her.

"Too bad you weren't in Divination more often, you might have seen that coming."


End file.
